icon_survival_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
ISW Hardcore Revelation
This shows theme song, Party Hard by Andrew WK plays. Zayn Tirek is standing in the ring, with a pissed off look on his face. Zayn: Hello ISW Universe. Are you at all wondering just why, like JUST WHY, am I so annoyed at this current moment!? I have been annoyed this whole time, we tried to make a come-back after such a long time, then we were out again, what kind of damn business is this? Here we are the second come-back special, when this shouldn't have even happened! And you know why else I am so mad, remember the battle of the rengades? Watch this.. A replay of Headhunter and Lestat beating him down is shown. Zayn: Those ass holes have no idea who they are fucking with. I'm the CEO of this company and I can fire that gigantic piece of shit and the guy who thinks he's a vampire. Well, that's not what I'm going to do. No. I'm going to make them suffer. Because tonights main event is a Full Metal Mayhem match between The Headhunter and Lestat! Lestat's music plays and he comes to the ring and confronts Zayn. ( I'd like Lestat to promo saying that it's bull crap that he has to face his partner tonight) Zayn: Maybe you should have thought of that before you beat up your boss. Now get the hell out of my way. Zayn goes to his office. Match 1: Mara vs Serenity- Three Stages of Hell Match Zayn is in his office, with Raj. Raj: I have never seen you at your best, coz lol lets face it, u aint perfect. But, I haven't seen you this mad either Zayn: Don't they know that you don't cross the boss? Raj: ....Really, did you actually just use a Vince McMahon line, you stupid fam, copying our competitors? Zayn: It fits the situation. If they want to see me be the Vince McMahon of the company then I'll be the Vince McMahon of the company. Raj: Nobody wants to any Vince McMahon, its all about ME, ISW, ICON SURVIVAL WRESTLING. If you like WWE so much, why don't you just go and work for them! Zayn: Hmmpf, you know what yeah, I might just do that!# Raj: Look c'mon, dont take that so literally Zayn: Tough, what's said has now been said. If I were to join WWE, I could have a clean new career and forget all this damn s**t that I have to put up with, did you watch the Battle of Renegades reply?? Raj: C'mon, what the hell is wrong with you, stop being so awkward! Zayn: Oi, you wanna take this outside! Raj: NO, why not right here.. RIGHT NOW Zayn: Alright then, take this! Zayn ducks out of Raj's range, picks up a LED light and slaps it round Raj's face, he then grabs a tripod and continuously bangs it into him. Raj grab's hold of it and big boots Zayn in the face that swings the tripod round, forward thrusts it into his gut, forcing Zayn to fall forward. Raj drops the weapon and both breath heavily, faces dripping with lots of blood. Zayn gets back up and DDT's Raj onto his desk and then elbows on him, Raj gets winded, but he grabs Zayn's leg, swoops him over and his head bangs against the door, Raj that slams the door with raging strength and it big crack sound emerges from Zayn's body, he screams in agony, so Zayn crawls back up and european upercuts Raj's jaw until he is nearly unconcious. Raj starts ton strangle Zayn and then hits his head into the ground, Raj then picks up a big box full of books and raises it above his head then swing-drops it onto Zayn's face. Raj fall's backward for the rapid movement and the uppercut he took so he collapses. Zayn also blacks out from the brutal assault. Match 2: Ninja Shaddai vs Luxan Trixta - Strap Match An announcer is seen in the ring. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the C.E.O of ISW, Zayn Tirek, wait, wait, OH MY GOSH! What in the bloomin days has happened to him! Ohhhh my, is there any CCTV coverage, you over there, call security Announcer 2: Hello, Security, I repeat Security, show us latest coverage of Zayn's most recent movements On the big screen, CCTV footage of Zayn and Raj fighting is played Accouncer: Bloody hell, what is wrong with them two, they both have anger management, they are both either always arguing, fighting, bitching with eachother or at least somebody in the roster. This business is so horridly flawed. Zayn walks to the commentators, covered everywhere in bandages. Then he takes a seat the announcers. Zayn: Look, this wasn't Raj's fault, I admit that lately, I have been acting like an idiot, hence why we have two ridiculously long breaks from the show, but here we are, trying to get things back on the run. Announcer: Good, good, that is very good to hear if I say so myself Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven plays. Announcer: On his way to the ring, The Headhunter! Headhunter gets to the ring and give Zayn a dirty look. Blood by The New Musik Order plays. Announcer: And his opponent, The Vampire King, Lestat De Lioncourt. Lestat goes to the ring and give Zayn a dirty look as well. Main Event: Lestat vs The Headhunter- Full Metal Mayhem ( Don't Vote for either of them) About halfway through the match, Zayn takes off his headset and then searches under the ring for his signature weapon. He finds his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and then goes into the ring. He precedes to beat both Lestat and Headhunter down with it. After he finishes, he screams loud enough for everybody to hear, " YOU DON'T FUCK WITH ZAYN TIREK!" The lights all go out, then on the monitor, Raj appears Raj: Hello everybody, welcome back to ISW! The arena where the greatest icons of all time collide for notorious glory. Welcome back! Anyway, to your surprise, I have struck a deal with HHH and Stephanie McMahon without old Vincey knowing. We are officially going to run a tournament between the ISW and WWE organisations, to see which roster will come out on top, which party is the stronger force, as our warriors battle for the greatest glory of all, defeating the WWE, our biggest competitors out there! The entire crowds go mental, screaming in anticipation Raj: Starting this Sunday, the federation in which the biggest icon must face the survival wrestling war will officially collide with the next largest entertainment wrestling at the global size. This is... ISW VS WWE!